


Apple Cheeks

by HigumaOtoshi



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Bad Boy Fuji, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Fuji and Eiji are BFFs, Humor, M/M, No Tennis AU, Not Beta Read, OOC, Original Character(s), Perfect Pair - Freeform, Star Student Tezuka, slow update, t for language, will add more characters as they appear - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-01-21 01:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12445948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HigumaOtoshi/pseuds/HigumaOtoshi
Summary: 1: Tezuka heard a new nickname-slash-description just this morning, but what was it.....Oh, yeah.d) Apple cheeks.----NEW chapter 7:For a moment, all else disappeared. His thought, his questions, his doubts.. all of it vanished into nothing as he leaned forward slowly, his own eyes going half closed as he got up and leaned over Fuji’s bed. Tezuka witnessed how the brunet’s eyes willingly fell close as he inched their faces closer still, until their lips were merely a hair’s breadth away. Something stopped him..But then Fuji’s soft whisper drifted through his ears, “Do it..”----------AU: Fuji is the resident Bad Boy of Seigaku and Tezuka is intrigued. He is determined to know why Fuji throws everything away so easily even though he could be his rival.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello PoT fandom!  
> I'm not new to writing, but to AO3. I used to be a writer on FF.net but then i hit a writer block for a couple years and now i'm trying to get back!  
> Forgive me for the slow updates but I'll never leave you with cliffhangers. You have my word.  
> Enjoy.  
> Please leave a word after you're done reading to let me know your view!

_Fuji Syuusuke._

Tezuka Kunimitsu moved his eyes back momentarily to the board. The teacher met his eyes by chance, he could see how the old man gulped, so he nodded his head slightly to ease his nerves. He could swear teachers feared him as if he were the minister of education.

Though even being on the top of the ‘school chain’, as the other students called it, it didn’t mean that he didn’t write anything but class notes. Just like now, for example. He looked back at the last pages of his notebook and read over what he had written.

_a) Lady-face._  
    b) The gorgeous delinquent.  
    c) An angel that got the soul of a devil by mistake.  
    d)..

He heard a new nickname-slash-description just this morning, but what was it..

...

Oh, yeah.

_d) Apple cheeks._

Tezuka snorted silently in amusement at what he wrote. That last one was super adorable for a supposed-delinquent. Fuji Syuusuke was something like a Rubik cube, he thought; if you didn’t know him, you’d fumble around with him a lot until he got you fed up and leaving, or you could search for the solution on google – _which would get you zero results in this case, by the way_ \- and eventually you keep your space but you can’t get him out of your mind.

That was the thing for Tezuka. He couldn’t keep his mind off the summer-breeze, sunshine, elegant bad boy charisma Fuji radiated.. he carried himself off with self-confidence no one could match because he was never less than bold or more than arrogant, and just watching him would make one feel thankful. If it was for him he would gladly get to know him. In his head the image wouldn’t be so odd with both of them in it.

He propped his chin on his hand and sought Fuji out from the corner of his vision. The brunet was sitting beside his redhead companion – _was that person supposed to be a delinquent, too?_ \- with his hands in his pockets, his legs crossed one on top of the other and his casual closed-eye smiley face.

Just when Tezuka tilted his head more in Fuji’s direction, said boy took his hands out of his pockets, straightened his pose and turned his head to him. Tezuka’s eyebrows furrowed at that, but he abruptly turned his head back when Fuji stuck his tongue out at him childishly.

Tezuka’s face froze up in embarrassment. How could he have noticed him looking? He was sure he wasn’t obvious!

He closed his eyes for a couple of seconds and decided to focus back on the lesson, lest he got asked a question and didn’t have an answer.

 

* * *

 

Their first official conversation was on the stairs.

Tezuka was taking said stairs to the roof and both Fuji and the redhead – _Kikumaru, was it?-_ were lazing around near the top of them. And it happened that they started play-fighting when he almost reached them, and he just stood there looking.

They were both seemingly into their game very much that they didn’t notice him until later on, and when they did, the redhead stood before Fuji and gave Tezuka a funny look that he thought was _supposed_ to be cruel and menacing.

“What are _you_ staring at, huh?” he asked in an annoyed tone to the still-standing star student.

Tezuka only stepped up calmly and stared back. He looked at Fuji behind him, then at the redhead again. “You’re blocking the way.” He stated.

The redhead blinked huge eyes at him and seemed to blush in embarrassment when he realized the problem. “Oh, sorry.” He muttered and moved away with a slight giggle. Tezuka watched as Fuji stared at him for a minute with his usual smile before he approached his friend and Tezuka pretended not to hear or sneak back looks at the quiet reprimand as he resumed his way.

“Eiji! A bad boy doesn’t apologize!” was the soft hiss.

“But he wanted to go through..”

Fuji puffed his cheeks and sighed, “I still have to put a lot of work on you..”

Tezuka hid his starting smile, ” _Apple cheeks.”_ He muttered under his breath. He wondered secretly if he’s get to see that smile up close again.

 

* * *

 

It wasn’t a onetime thing after all, the long looks that is; Tezuka would catch Fuji staring at him as much as Fuji did him. But both of them never talked, so neither bothered to know if there was any particular reason for the mutual looks.

Until once when Tezuka reached inside his desk aiming for his pencil case but instead found a folded piece of paper. Intrigued, he took it out to read.

_‘ **Meet me on the rooftop at lunch, please.  
I have something I want to tell you  <3’**_

No name or signature.. Carefully, and hiding behind his glasses, he searched between his classmates, looking for one who might have been anticipating the moment he found the slip of paper to see his reaction. Surprisingly, everyone was minding their own business.

_‘From another class?’_ he thought and shrugged mentally.

Contrary to everyone’s beliefs, he didn’t receive a mountain of letters and confessions from girls. Everyone thought he was a heartbreaker who only wanted to focus on school, spread a rumor or two of how he harshly rejected Kanae-san, or the time he coldly brushed past Riko-chan when she confessed and made her cry, or any other scenario, really. The student body then didn’t want to deal with such rejection from a crush on him so they didn’t say anything, and Tezuka was left alone.

While his side of story would be that Kanae-san heard only his _‘I appreciate your feelings, but-‘_ and she was running away immediately leaving him dumbfounded while _Riko-chan_ _specifically ordered him not to say anything and to just walk away if he couldn’t return her feelings._ With ‘ordered’ underlined thrice in red.

No one bothered listening to him in that regard anyway, so..

He didn’t mind it actually, if he were to speak honestly. It left him free of any additional duty to another person, dealing with complicated feelings and mood changes and appointments called dates. He sympathized silently with his male classmates he heard complaining about their girlfriends and offered them support and good luck in his head. He really thought they were brave men.

Throwing the note to the back of his head for now, he concentrated back on the lessons when he heard the teacher speak.

“Kikumaru-kun, is everything okay?”

He spared a glance at the boy’s direction to see him fidgeting in his seat. “I-I.. I’m going outside for a bit!” he declared and was up and at the door before the teacher could give him permission or call him back to his place.

A delinquent doesn’t wait for orders. Seems like Fuji taught him well on this one.

Speaking of the devil, Fuji was actually smirking evilly at the teacher making her fumble. A smirk that screamed _I’m Enjoying This Too Much For Your Good_.

Come lunch break found Tezuka holding two sandwiches and heading to the rooftop. It was a 50% chance that the intention of whoever left him the note was to confess- judging the heart at the end of the message-, and he didn’t mind gaining a friend and maybe correcting the rumor about him, so he was prepared to offer having lunch with that person as a consolation for rejection, his treat.

Once he reached there, closed the door behind himself, he looked around all over. Strangely enough, no one was there.

Except when he did a second scan, there was someone lying on the floor far off to the side, male; judging from the uniform. He quietly headed over only to find that it was actually the one and only Fuji Syuusuke.

The boy was sleeping, lying on his side with one arm tucked underneath his head and the other delicately (strange choice of wording for a delinquent, but it was the only description Tezuka could think of) curled under his chin. Everything was so calm and quiet, and made gentler by the soft breeze that blew away and slid Fuji’s fringes across his forehead.

Tezuka carefully crouched down and observed him for a while from a small distance, taking his time to study his features: his bump of a nose and his eyes and lips. He was aware of the height difference between himself and Fuji and there, he just looked soft and warm and really comfortable to cuddle with.

Why would such a kind-looking person choose to be a bad character? It really was confusing for Tezuka. Fuji could have a brilliant future if he even just put 25% of his effort on it. Whatever career Tezuka imagined him in Fuji fit the image- or rather, the image adjusted to him perfectly. He would make such an amazing teacher (as long as he used polite and proper language), or an outstanding doctor. Even imagining him as a businessman seemed to work. Fuji as a police officer would be a magnet for criminals who would come to him by sheer will to hand themselves in just to be _Kabe-don!ned*_ by him. And don’t even let him start about a career in arts: Art in all its branches seemed to be screaming for him, be it painting, photographing, dancing, or acting… etc.

Tezuka’s mind conjured up an image of Fuji in rolled up oversized overalls, with a smudge of grease on his nose, maybe a short ponytail.. Ah, Fuji as a mechanic seemed like a dir-..

“Is there something on my face?”

A strong chill ran down Tezuka’s spine.

Was it not for his mind that strongly held to protecting his prestige, he’d have jumped away or fallen on his bottom from shock. His face, however, didn’t change in the least –for that he was thankful- so he waited silently until his heart stopped pounding erratically.

“I thought you were sleeping?” his monotone voice rang in his own ears. He winced internally when he thought he heard it crack.

Fuji shifted until he was on his back, “No. I was waiting, bored.”

_Riiiiight_. Fuji’s closed eyes didn’t necessarily mean he was unconscious. Oops, what a mistake.

“Where’s..?” he trailed off.

“Eiji? He had something to do so I came here before him.”

A minute of relative silence filled the space between them before it was broken by Fuji’s amused giggles. He looked up at Tezuka with a wide smile and the star student fought the urge to turn away. “What?” he voiced.

“Your face.”

“What’s wrong with it?”

“It’s funny.”

Tezuka blinked.

“You were staaaaaaring.. then you froze.” He said with a teasing lilt, satisfaction lacing his voice when he next spoke. “Yup. I think I gave you a fright.”

Tezuka adjusted his glasses and straightened his back in a _seiza_ form. He wouldn’t admit Fuji freaked him out, never. “No, you didn’t.”

“I bet you I did.”

“You did not.”

“Did so.”

“Did not.”

 “Did so.”

“Did not.”

 “Did so.”

“Did not.”

“Did not.”

“Did so.”

“HA-HA!” Fuji exclaimed triumphantly then burst laughing whole-heartedly as Tezuka scolded his brain for falling for such a stupid trick. He looked up when the laughing stopped. Fuji was giving him a strange look.

“What?” he asked with a hint of exasperation.

Fuji wiped the corners of his eyes and actually opened them, giving the taller teen a soft look, “You’re unexpectedly adorable.”

Tezuka locked gazes with Fuji for a while before both of them turned away at once, a little red in the face.

“So,” Fuji started, his eyes falling back shut, “Why are _you_ here?”

Tezuka took a moment to actually remember why he was on the roof from the first place. Oh, right. “Someone asked me to meet them here?”

“You’re not sure?” the brunet said tightly, on the verge of falling victim for another laughing fit, “Who?” he then asked after clearing his throat.

Tezuka shrugged and for some reason reached into his pocket and took out the slip of paper, handing it to Fuji. “It wasn’t you?” he ended up asking back.

Fuji inspected the paper and felt his eyebrow twitch. “No, that’s _definitely_ not me.” He read the message twice more to confirm his thoughts and sighed quietly. He looked at Tezuka and observed his expression for a minute before he let the paper fall to the roof and let out a dramatic sigh this time. “Don’t sweat it.” he said, “You’ve been tricked.”

Tezuka eyed him suspiciously, “How do you know?”

Fuji cursed silently. “I know a couple guys who got the same letter.” He started the lie, “All of them never saw anyone.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah. Oh.”

They sat together in silence for a couple of minutes before Tezuka broke it with a nearly inaudible sigh. “I let my guard down.” He muttered, then looked at Fuji and asked him, “Aren’t you going to eat?”

Fuji shrugged, “I didn’t have time.” He vaguely answered. He regarded Tezuka with a confused stare when a sandwich was deposited on his lap.

“I can’t eat two,” he reasoned, “It’d be a waste to throw it.”

 

* * *

 

Somehow, Tezuka and Fuji got used to having a peaceful lunch together on the rooftop when Kikumaru was spending time with his lab partner, because apparently said partner was a science nerd. Kikumaru wasn’t a full-fledged delinquent yet so he had difficulties in getting away from chemistry work and a dedicated maniac.

One day, Tezuka found a new note in his desk, but this one said:

_I like apples, just so you know xo_

It was the same handwriting as before, he could tell, but who was it? Fuji clearly denied having anything to do with the previous note though this one seemed like the person knew him. And, please, _xo_? To Tezuka? What a joke. If they couldn’t meet up with him since the first note, how do they expect him to take them seriously?

He bit back a sigh and thought of what he should bring up today for lunch with Fuji instead. This was something worth his time.

When he went to the cafeteria, he bought a curry bun for himself and a spicy one with some other filling that looked quite mouth-watering, if he took in Fuji’s preferences for food. This much he knew about the delinquent. As he was about to make his way out of the line with additional two juice boxes, his eyes fell on the daily display of carefully wrapped fruits. They looked sweet.

He still didn’t know why he did it, but he grabbed an apple on his way.

Fuji was there –as always- waiting for _him_ , which was confirmed when Fuji gave this huge childlike smile when Tezuka appeared at the door. He could easily imagine cat ears twitching excitedly on top of his head.

Tezuka nodded in acknowledgement and went over to sit beside him. He handed over the sandwich, one juice box and the apple and held his own when he saw Fuji smile wider.

“How did you know?”

“Hn?”

“That I love apples!”

Tezuka blinked in surprise, but then said slowly “I thought you might.”

“Thank you!”

…

Okay, this called for a stop. Fuji Syuusuke saying _‘thank you’_? That was a _Guinness’ Records_ worth moment. First time ever heard from his mouth. The thought already made Tezuka’s lips twitch into a smile, but he fought it.

“You’re welcome.” Meanwhile, his specs glinted in pride as he mentally patted himself on the back.

 

* * *

 

And once again, Tezuka found himself with the anonymously sent notes.

_I’m actually a singer, you know? And I love photography! I have a full collection of nature albums that I took myself. A couple of them won prizes in natural science magazines._

Singing and photography? Was that something about Fuji again? But he really didn’t seem like he was the one leaving him the notes. On the contrary, Fuji never failed to tell him whatever he wanted to say face to face, (like that one time he told Tezuka that he wanted to _slap the invisible grin off his face_ because he felt smug when Fuji couldn’t come back with a good retort to win an argument).

If something made him sure it wasn’t Fuji’s doing, it’s the note content. Fuji never boasted about things he did. He was a decent and humble person and he’d never admit this to anyone, Tezuka included, he was sure.

Folding back the note, Tezuka returned back to packing up his bag then shouldered it and left the classroom ready to head home. Once at the gates, he spotted Fuji not very far down the road without Kikumaru. He thought inwardly whether it was okay to call out to him to go home together or not as he started heading down the same road.

When he finally decided to just go with it and was about to hurry his footsteps towards Fuji, he halted instead. Four guys were stopping Fuji from continuing his way and were talking about something Tezuka was too far away to hear. He frowned as one of them caught Fuji’s arm when the smaller teen was attempting to make his way around them.

Tezuka closed his distance slowly and watched, ready to intervene at any moment. They were laughing at something, but Fuji’s mood was clearly not as merry as theirs. Fuji snatched his arm away but suddenly he was slammed into the nearest wall as they hovered around him.

Tezuka had seen enough to make his blood boil.

He stopped thinking rationally and strode towards them. The bullies’ faces were twisted into frowns and scowls.. perhaps Fuji had thrown one or two of his smart-mouthed comments and got them pissed off.

Tezuka watched as Fuji punched the one currently in front of him in the face and how the other held his jaw in pain, but the others moved quickly and pinned his arms over his head. Tezuka gritted his teeth and nearly ran the rest of the way.

The one Fuji hit had managed to recover and was aiming to punch Fuji back, but luckily, Tezuka was there just in time to push his way in and catch the fist in an iron grip.

The bullies were befuddled at his sudden entrance and all of them stared at him for a couple of seconds. Fuji even tugged his arms free without them stopping him. They moved when Tezuka spoke menacingly.

“What seems to be the problem here?”

The guy tried to pull his arm back but Tezuka didn’t let go.

“It’s none of your business, four eyes!”

“Get lost!”

Tezuka frowned further and gripped tighter. He didn’t look at the brunet when he said “Fuji. Let’s go.” And he roughly shoved the fist down.

Fuji thankfully listened to him and turned to step behind him. One of them tried to grab his jacket but Tezuka quickly slapped his hand away and glared at him.

“Wait a minute, Fuji-kun.” The first one spoke with a smirk, “How about we solve this like gentlemen instead? Come around and let's talk about it from a man to a man?”

“Yeah, like there is _anything_ manly with a group of sissy bugs.” Fuji spat at them.

The brunet quickly ducked behind Tezuka when they yelled curses and tried to grab him. Tezuka immediately threw his bag to Fuji and aimed a solid hit that made two of them crash into each other and into the pavement. One of the remaining two targeted Tezuka’s face while the other made to pass him to reach Fuji, and all it took was a rounded kick and two punches to drop them to their knees and faces.

Tezuka straightened, grabbed back his bag from Fuji and held his wrist as he dragged him away firmly. They wouldn’t be able to get to their feet for a while, but he needed to get Fuji out of there anyway.

They hadn’t spoken for a couple of minutes before Tezuka finally cooled down and slowed his pace, letting go of Fuji’s wrist. He looked over his shoulder at him and asked in a gentler tone, “Are you okay? Did they hurt you?” to his ultimate surprise, Fuji was grinning widely before he started laughing joyfully.

“That was awesome! You took them all down in less than a minute!” he skipped a step and rushed, walking backwards to face Tezuka, “Where did you learn to _do_ that?!”

Tezuka’s lips twitched into a smile that he couldn’t fight; Fuji’s childish excitement was endearingly contagious.  “It was nothing,” he started, “I mastered Judo when I was younger.”

Fuji’s eyes slid open to reveal the excitedly surprised sparkles deep inside, “You’re, like, twenty degrees cooler to me right now.” He looked away for a second and exclaimed in relief “Thank God I’m not a girl!”

“What’s that has to do with anything?” Tezuka was taken aback.

“Well, duh! If I were, I’d have swooned and demanded you marry me right on the spot! ”

Tezuka choked on his breath, and recovered to the sight of Fuji holding his stomach in uncontrolled laughter.

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kikumaru understood, way more than people would give him credit for, what it meant to live as someone you aren’t, and he saw that right through Fuji.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter than the last but no less informing. Read ahead for Eiji's take on Fuji, school, and Tezuka!

Kikumaru Eiji was, by no means, naïve.

High school was no place for innocent people, even _he_ knew that.

You see, Kikumaru already accepted that he’d be the 16 years old boy with catlike attitude and a childish voice. Here’s the thing though:

His attitude isn’t catlike.

And his voice isn’t childish.

He just knows that his charm is ‘innocence’. So he plays his cards wisely.

And what did anyone actually know? His act got him a friend in one Fuji Syuusuke.

Ever since the start of their first year he’d been intrigued by the brunet; he found a person with an even more complicated persona than him, and it was played very well. How could he not be attracted to the boy?

Kikumaru understood, way more than people would give him credit for, what it meant to live as someone you aren’t, and he saw that right through Fuji. He wouldn’t call himself an expert but he prided himself for his sharp senses that allowed him to read invisible signs that told him what he needed to know.

So once he confirmed his suspicions, he cornered Fuji.

 _“Why?”_ he’d asked him. _“What are you pulling an act for?”_

And Fuji stared at him quizzically with a calm smile and returned his question _“Since when do kittens analyze people?”_

_“Since kittens started acting as bad boys.”_

_“You’ve got claws, I see.”_

_“And eyes that don’t mistake. I know what I see, and what I see is a deception.”_

_“That’s actually deep coming from someone like you.”_

_“I know, right?”_

_“Watch out, though. You’re not the only one with claws here.”_

Kikumaru had stepped right into Fuji’s space at this point and stared him down in a _friendly_ manner. _“Your pretty claws don’t scare me, angel.”_

Fuji had fallen silent after that and something in his ocean-calm expression broke. Somewhere in the middle of all that he cracked and allowed the redhead an unassuming glimpse at his true face.

Soon after that they were inseparable.

Now, if you asked Fuji why he became friends with Kikumaru he’d most definitely come up with a cool reply like _‘Keep your friends close and your enemies closer’_ or ‘ _I protect his secret so he won’t spread mine_ ’ or something along the lines. He won’t actually admit that he just liked having a friend.

Nooo, because Fuji was a bitchy bastard, Kikumaru thought fondly.

Fuji was younger than him by a couple months which made him particularly tolerant towards him (since he himself was actually the youngest child in his family home). Fuji can throw insults left and right at other people and Kikumaru would now brush him off, or laugh it off. But he actually used to reprimand him when they first got close.

_(“I can’t believe the bullshit sensei spits.”_

_“Fuij, please watch your language.”_

_“Bullshit.”_

_“Language, Fuji. I mean it.”_

_“Bull. Shit.”_

_“FUJI!”_

_And then Fuji bursts out laughing joyously at his furiously red face.)_

Well it didn’t exactly work as one could see so Kikumaru got to the point where he merely linked it to Fuji’s persona, just like that. It was less of a headache for him anyway so who was he to complain?

 

* * *

 

If Kikumaru were to speak about studies then Fuji was –no doubt- the smartest person that have ever walked the school halls. Or, no, to have ever _strolled_ down the school halls, excuse him. Fuji doesn’t walk. Something about the slow movement seemed to bug the teachers so the brunet of course did it.

He seemed to have some kind of a grudge against authoritative figures, especially females for some unknown reason, which made him keen on picking at them (figuratively) every chance he got. Kikumaru watched all those interactions with a raised eyebrow; watched as Fuji embarrassed teachers about certain situations, watched as the female ones fell victims to his exploits, watched as Fuji spent the rest of his days silent and smiling without emotions.

_(One time Fuji actually made a young teacher cry and –maybe- felt bad because he tilted her head up and told her “It’s nothing personal, beautiful, I promise. Give it a while and you’ll get used to me.”)_

The male teachers tried raising their voices at him, tried threats of suspension or expulsion, but the principal always ended up siding with the teen because, in reality, he never broke school rules. If anyone laid a hand on him they’d have to deal with the principal, because after all it was his job to protect the students no matter who they were.

Kikumaru thought it was strange when one time he peeked into the principal’s office after one of Fuji’s antics and saw the principal hugging his friend tightly to his chest. He frowned and watched silently as the older man brushed Fuji’s hair away from his face and talked quietly to him as if they were alone in the world. He watched as Fuji leaned into the principal and wrapped his arms around his neck while the latter consoled him with strokes and pats.

Kikumaru wasn’t angry, or disgusted, he was merely confused. (He had sharp senses and could read situations, remember?)

The principal seemed to know Fuji on a personal level, and wasn’t treating him like just another student. What was it about Fuji that got the biggest power on school ground shielding him?

What was it about _the principal_ that got Fuji breaking down and seeking physical contact, affection even, if he could call it that??

Kikumaru was so confused. However, he never questioned anything.

Eventually, he saw behind the act and watched Fuji torture himself before messing with others.

But Kikumaru never, ever questioned him.

 

* * *

 

Then came Tezuka Kunimitsu.

Stoic, strict, cold, smart, unfazed, stupid, stick in the mud Tezuka Kunimitsu.

And Kikumaru hated him to the core.

He always gave Fuji firm looks that screamed trouble to the redhead. He made it his mission to gaze at him whenever he could, like it was normal to look.

Like Fuji was a sight to observe.

Not that Fuji wasn’t beautiful and a sight to behold, but you get it.

Kikumaru waited and waited for the ‘star-student’ to get bored and leave them alone, but no. It became dangerous.

 _Because,_ (no thanks to you, fucking sharp senses for ruining his mood) _Tezuka freaking Kunimitsu_ _took a_ _liking to_ _Kikumaru’s_ _best friend_.

Oh hell, no.

The redhead ignored everything that had to do with the four eyed classmate and never showed that he noticed anything out of place for as long as he could. Tezuka wanted to remain in a distance? Kikumaru would give him all the distance he wanted and more.

He would even push him further.

Down the stairs, preferably.

…

…

Or maybe not..

Because in no time, dumb Fuji noticed the idiot and started looking his way. Started noticing his strong jawline, his broad chest, his shoulders, his lips, his hair, _his stupid glasses_. He noticed and smiled a tad bit shyly while he looked from the corner of his eye.

He’d feel his chest ache terribly because he didn’t know what any of that meant, and - _Dammit, Fuji! You’ve been playing it cool all this while! Don’t start swaying just from a pair of muscular arms!-_ .

Needless to say, Kikumaru was pissed. And he had a new enemy to stab to death with icy glares.

And the fucking bastard Tezuka Kunimitsu never seemed to feel it.

Not his stares, and definitely not Fuji’s.

..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For you who left kudos, thank you, I love you! <3  
> For you who didn't, please leave some love so I can love you o.o
> 
> If you liked the chapter, or would like to know something in the story, or just to say hi, please comment below =D


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tezuka hid his small smile behind his casually clasped hands as he turned to watch Fuji settle in his seat while the class recovered. He was poised as always, not a hair out of place, almost looking proud for making the class break from order.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, I was cooking it up.
> 
> Hope it's to your liking, and please, continue to support this story <3

_What is the point of life?_ Fuji once questioned himself.

He was alone on the rooftop when the thought came unbidden to him, like a burst of stardust confusion.

Really, though. What’s the purpose of this life?

The brunet tilted his head upwards and watched the few baby clouds blow away slowly. He hummed to himself, counting his breaths- bored out of his mind-.

He could feel so much potential answers to the sole question, yet nothing was catching in his brain. It was annoying, like that itch that you needed to scratch off but you couldn’t reach it.

“What a nuisance..” he mumbled with a wry smile, wondering why the hell his mind decided to have an aristocratic moment.

Fuji sat there unmoving, waiting for the bell to ring. He had decided to skip class without telling Eiji.

_Yes, alone, excuse you. Without his protégé._

He liked the guy, but he also needed his alone time. There was no peace and quiet around the redhead. And everyone pretty much knew that.

Heck, he was probably doing the whole school a favor by taking the redhead away from them.

Not that he’d say that to his face.

Definitely not that he’d just change his mind and turn his back on him.

And absolutely not because Fuji really liked him.

_Nooo, he’d be damned to hell and back before he said that, whodoyouthinkwearetalkingaboutit’sFujiyo._

_..._

Fuji sighed, contemplating if it would be a good idea to take a quick nap.

Pat-pat-pat-pat-pat-pat-pat-pat-BAM.

Speak of the devil.

“FUJIIII!”

A quick nap, someone said?

“HOW COULD YOU!”

Or better yet-

“WAIT UNTIL I PUT MY HANDS ON YOU!”

_Play dead._

Fuji immediately fell flat on his back and went lax.

“What the-“ he could hear the confusion in the other’s tone and it made him want to smile but he kept it in. One second turned into ten then a minute and there was still no move. Fuji was tempted to peek at the redhead but as soon as he thought that a full body weight dropped on his chest and punched the breath out of him.

“Urgh! Eiji! Get up!” he batted his hands uselessly against the slightly-bigger-way-heavier boy in an attempt to clear back his air tunnels.

_The bastard squirmed on him._

"That's what you get for being selfish!"

“EIJI I SWEAR TO GOD-!!!!” he got out breathlessly before the pressure was suddenly released and his lungs filled back with oxygen. “You son of a _bitch_ -!” he growled, leaning up on an elbow.

“I must be your son, then.” The redhead said thoughtfully. He got an angry kick to his lower back for his trouble. Eiji snickered, rubbing the sore spot. Fuji had _legs to kill_. “Must say, I’ve never been more proud of  a mom.”

Fuji’s lips twitched into a sweet smile, “Next time I’ll break your spine.” He said in a pleasant tone. Eiji cleared his throat.

They sat in silence for a moment before Fuji sighed for the nth time and stood up. Eiji watched him curiously, “Where are you going?”

The brunet offered him a hand and hauled him up when the other took it, “Back to class.”

“Eeeeeh?”

“Don’t ‘Eeeeeh’ me, stupid.”

“But I just got here!”

“Yeah, and we’re going back.”

“No fair, Fujiko!”, a slap to the nape was the answer Eiji got. “You should have told me you’re gonna skip.” He pouted at his friend. “Can we skip this one?”

“No can do. Two classes in a row, nah, don’t feel like it.”

The redhead made a face, “’Don’t feel like it’,” he mocked, “Don’t play shit with me, I know what you’re doing.”

“Oh?”

“Yes!”

“Then, cool! You know I’m going back to class.”

“You smart-ass!” Eiji groaned, exasperated. Fuji’s musical giggle was worth it, though. He smiled at Fuji’s back the whole way.

Once they reached their door, the redhead slid it open and went inside, followed closely by Fuji. They were about to make their way to their seats when the teacher stopped them.

“Fuji! Kikumaru! Where were you?” she questioned firmly.

The brunet took hold of his friend’s collar and pulled him back, repeating, “Eiji! Where were you?” he frowned playfully then smiled at the older lady, “I was getting his lazy ass back here because he tried to skip your class, Ushima-chan.”

The teacher blinked, cheeks reddened a tad bit at the suffix Fuji used, “To your seats, both of you.” She ordered, pointing to the general direction of their desks.

“To your seat, you brat, you heard her!” Fuji whacked the redhead on his behind causing him to yelp, and a few of their classmates to snort.

“You bastard!” Eiji whisper-yelled.

“Can we _please_ mind our language??” Ushima asked, though her voice was tight, like she was containing a laugh but trying to be angry at the same time.

Fuji stopped in his tracks and gave her a confused look before he brought his fingers in front of his lips in recognition, “Ah, damn. I completely forgot.” He turned back to Eiji, “Mind your language, you little shit!”

The whole class erupted in laughter as the two took their seats. Their teacher gave in and collapsed to her desk trying in vain to stop laughing.

The brunet snickered and patted Eiji on the back, watching a matching grin grow on the other’s lips.

* * *

Tezuka hid his small smile behind his casually clasped hands as he turned to watch Fuji settle in his seat while the class recovered. He was poised as always, not a hair out of place, almost looking proud for making the class break from order.

Fuji’s head tilted in his direction and Tezuka saw a flash of pearly teeth biting the corner of his bottom lip. He returned the small wave sent his way and watched as Fuji ducked his head slightly- _unconsciously-_ and tugged a strand of his hair behind his ear.

He couldn’t help but admire the not-so-subtle flush on Fuji’s fair porcelain cheeks as his eyes slid open slightly and threw a nearly coy look his way.

Tezuka thought if he were standing, he’d definitely need to sit, because his knees melted at the innocence dripping from the brunet.

He straightened his back and took a breath to compose himself to normal.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, or a comment please ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They resumed sitting in silence until a weight made itself present on Tezuka’s shoulder. He looked down and saw that Fuji’s head had dropped there.
> 
> “Just until the bell rings..” Fuji whispered, and then his body sagged and Tezuka supported him comfortably.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a compensation for the last short, kinda uneventful chapter.
> 
> You get a couple of hints here on what the situation is, and to be fair, last chapter and this one are kinda important to build the upcoming events on.
> 
> Hope you'll like it!

They don’t normally go to the roof together; Fuji is almost always the first out of class during break, followed by Kikumaru when he doesn’t get kidnapped by his lab partner. Tezuka would later on come up with lunch.

This time though Tezuka was the first one to arrive. He looked around and hummed when he noticed the break in pattern. Where was Fuji?

The bespectacled teen went ahead and placed the wrapped up buns in his hands on the raised edge of the railings surrounding the rooftop then looked down at the school grounds. He watched other students for a while (saw a make-out session and averted his eyes like he’d been burnt), walked around slowly, then stood in place with his hands in his pockets.

The brunet didn’t say anything to him. Was he not coming here today? Did he have something else to do? What did that mean for Tezuka?

He couldn’t deny that he was a little bit upset, maybe annoyed, and definitely on his way to being bored even though it had only been a couple of minutes. Fuji’s presence was really huge, he thought.

When did Fuji become such an important part of his day?

Better yet to question, how did he spend lunch break before Fuji?

One side of his lips tugged up into an irritated smirk as he shook his head slightly. As if he needed a distraction in the form of a naughty teen.

The door to the rooftop squeaked open and close and he resisted the urge to turn and huff at Fuji, choosing to keep himself occupied with ‘watching’. He was preparing some smart remark when a voice cut him off.

“Oh, four-eyes is here.”

He sighed inwardly in relief that he did not say anything. That was _definitely_ not Fuji.

He turned sideways and swept his eyes over Kikumaru’s form from top to bottom. “It’s you.” He said slowly, bored.

“Yeah, it’s me. Do you have a problem with it?” the redhead snapped back no less irritated.

“Yes.” Tezuka answered flatly and watched the surprised blink. “Where’s Fuji?”

Kikumaru quickly regained composure and sneered at him, “He didn’t tell you, did he. That tells you how important you are to him, bro.”

Tezuka turned fully to face the other and crossed his arms across his chest, “He didn’t tell you either, Mr. important.” He didn’t need to ask, it was so obvious he was correct. Kikumaru was flabbergasted and stuttered for a bit before a vein popped in his temple.

“I hate you.” He said honestly.

Tezuka nodded appreciatively, “Mutual feelings.”

“What the fuck does Fuji see in you, I don’t understand.”

“That’s mutual as well.”

“I _so_ hate your guts.”

“I do, too”

“Shut up, smartass!”

Tezuka’s glasses glinted, “Make me.” He challenged.

In no more than a minute, Kikumaru was lunging at him. He took a stance and got ready to block and throw when Kikumaru fell to the floor face-first seemingly all on his own.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?”

Tezuka looked up and saw the infamous Apple Cheeks in action: puffed, rosy, with pursed lips. He looked down and noticed Fuji’s foot between Eiji’s. _He tripped him, okay, the brat isn’t that clumsy then._

“Hello Fuji. I didn’t see you there.” He said, straightening his back like nothing happened.

“Fujiko, you _bastard_!” Kikumaru yelled from his spot on the ground, only to receive a kick to the leg. He hauled himself up and turned to face his friend, “I can’t believe you fucking did that!”

“I can’t believe you fucking _started_ _a fight with Tezuka_! Of all people, really?! You couldn’t find anyone else?!”

Kikumaru’s eyebrows arched up, “He started it!”

“No, I didn’t.” Tezuka commented which earned him a dirty look from the redhead and a slow blink from Fuji. “What?”

“You keep your mouth shut for your own sake, you- OUCH! Stop kicking me, Fuji!!” Kikumaru was getting more pissed off each second.

“I’m saving your sorry ass from a beating you’re about to get.” Fuji crossed his arms coolly and walked away to where Tezuka had put their lunch earlier. “I’m starving. Which one is for me, Tezuka?” and just like that his voice was back to being sweet and light and Tezuka could really kiss it out of his throat at a given moment.

He cleared his throat, “The one on the right.”

He stepped away from the redhead but then stopped halfway. “There’s one for you, too, if you want it.” He said without turning and went on.

He wasn’t surprised when Kikumaru snatched the remaining bun and left the rooftop.

…

“Tezuka,” Fuji called him quietly sometime after they were done eating.

“Hn?”

When there was no response, Tezuka turned to look at him. The brunet almost looked tired, with bags under his eyes that he hadn’t noticed before. “Is there something wrong, Fuji?”

He gave him a couple of silent minutes, thinking it better to let him gather his thoughts, and then Fuji spoke again, softly, his eyes slid open to stare weakly at him.

“What’s the point of life?”

Tezuka was taken aback. He didn’t expect that, out of the blue. He tried to make sense of what was going on through the brunet’s mind, but couldn’t conclude anything, so he turned back to the question asked.

He looked up at the sky as he leaned back and thought. What was Fuji trying to get at? Was it some kind of test? But Fuji didn’t look like he was in the mood for mind games.. he chose to go for honest and serious.

“I think.. it’s to live it to the fullest,” he started slowly, “.. explore, learn, see. There is a lot to this world than we seem to believe.” He looked back again at him and saw the faraway look in his eyes. _Not the right thing to say?_ He tried again, “It’s to live without regrets. To experience pain and hardships, as well as happiness and joy.”

“Pain, you say..” Fuji murmured. “Why do we need pain?” he asked again, like he was trying to figure out the universe all at once.

“Because we’re humans.” Tezuka answered, “We feel pain and it means we’re alive. It’s part of making us sentient beings.”

Fuji turned wide eyes on him and stared for a couple of moments. _Bingo,_ Tezuka thought. His oceanic eyes then slid close as a tired smile lifted his lips, “I see.” He said simply.

They resumed sitting in silence until a weight made itself present on Tezuka’s shoulder. He looked down and saw that Fuji’s head had dropped there.

“Just until the bell rings..” Fuji whispered, and then his body sagged and Tezuka supported him comfortably. His hand was tempted to comb through the silky honey strands but he abstained.

He was tempted to do many things, actually. His body did not respond to his mind when he tried to block all sorts of movements.

He pressed his lips to the crown of Fuji’s head softly, and laid his head on the brunet’s.

Tezuka closed his eyes to the scent of lavender and sickness filling his lungs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to post it before going to sleep.
> 
> So much more events to come. I'm not sure when the next update will be, but I'm pushing myself so hopefully no long wait. Unless I update my other story.
> 
> Share a thought?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Let’s go!” he grabbed Tezuka’s wrist hurriedly and pulled him down the stairs, trying as they might to sidestep other students in their haste.
> 
> “Why are we running?” Tezuka asked when they were almost outside school.
> 
> “Because he told me to wait for him!”
> 
> “And you’re leaving him?”
> 
> “Yup~” he even had the audacity to pop the ‘P’ and skip in his walk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sassy Fuji coming up ahead. Some serious talk but that's it. Probably gonna start being more angsty next chapter. Secrets will be out!

It was rather funny how so little time changes small things in Tezuka. Like the way he would greet Fuji in the mornings, for example, or the way he now _actively_ verbally provoked the redhead even with Fuji present.

(he thinks ‘verbally provoked’, and so does Kikumaru, but it’s more accurate to say _‘childishly bicker to get a certain someone’s attention’_ from another perspective)

Even the way he viewed the brunet now changed; he used to think of him as this carefree, lucky person, but, oh, how wrong he was.

Almost every moment spent with Fuji taught him something new about him. And slowly, he began seeing him as this lost soul that had multiple layers to protect itself, convince itself that it knew what it wanted, where it was, what it was doing.

Kikumaru, too, taught him stuff, as much as he didn’t like the redhead. He taught him that he wasn’t Fuji’s first victim, but was his true companion who selflessly accepted the humiliation Fuji would put him under sometimes, because he wanted Fuji to know he was there for him. That, no matter what Fuji did, he couldn’t drive him away ever.

At times, watching Kikumaru and Fuji interact made him think of a messed up relationship between siblings. Kikumaru would basically let Fuji away with anything he did, and Fuji knew he would, and often pouted and whined at the redhead to have his way.

Tezuka sighed.

* * *

 

It was yet another class Fuji skipped without Kikumaru. He expected the redhead to be furious, looking for empty reasons to leave the classroom, but he was actually (low key) taking notes. Tezuka could tell; the redhead would pause writing every now and then and sometimes nod his head unconsciously at a point the teacher was done explaining. And even if Kikumaru wasn’t looking at the teacher, it was obvious he was paying attention to the lesson.

Another new thing Tezuka learned. The delinquent wannabe was studious, and took care of schoolwork.

Apparently this year’s delinquency rules included paying attention to studying. Or else was it only Fuji’s rules?

Tezuka felt a spike of respect towards the redhead poke at him.

Soon, the bell rang, indicating the end of class and the start of another. Tezuka turned in his seat and faced the redhead, waiting to be acknowledged. He didn’t wait too long.

“What?” Kikumaru said without looking up from his notebook.

“I don’t understand you.” he said straight-faced. There was really no way of voicing his confusion for there were so many. Why did the redhead go with Fuji’s whims? Why was he pretending to be bad when he clearly had some care for school? Why didn’t he leave? Why on earth did his bark differ from his bite by such a large margin? Why, why, why. The questions were a lot.

Apparently Kikumaru got his befuddlement. He looked up with a blank expression at the other for a minute, remaining silent, before he sighed and went to sit behind Tezuka directly, the owner of the seat having gone outside the room.

“Look, I don’t understand you either. But one thing I guess you have to know, if Fuji doesn’t tell me he’s skipping then he needs his alone time.” Kikumaru started in a low voice, “Despite what you might think, Fuji’s mind and life are more complicated than you would believe.”

Tezuka hummed noncommittally, “Does he tell you what’s on his mind?”

“Sometimes, yeah. But more often he keeps to himself. Isolating himself is kinda his way to cope up with his troubles. He needs to think, I give him the time. Simple as that.”

The bespectacled teen looked at the serious expression on the other’s face and believed what he was hearing. For once, Kikumaru wasn’t mocking, wasn’t making things up and leaving him unknowing. He was sharing, and that definitely counted as something.

“Why did you become his friend?”

The redhead blinked, taken aback slightly, before he gave a wry smile and looked away, “Fuji is a tough guy, indeed.” The smile turned fond all of a sudden, “But all I see is a child. A child that needs company and care that he doesn’t know how to ask for.” He looked back at Tezuka, “Even you. At one point I knew you were going to become his friend. And even if I hate to say it, you seem to understand what Fuji needs and you give it to him without noticing.”

“I do?” Tezuka’s eyebrow rose.

“Yeah, see? You don’t notice.” Kikumaru shook his head, “Something in you tells you to dote on him, doesn’t it?” Tezuka hummed, “Sometimes you do stuff for him and you don’t know why, but it just feels right, yeah? Fuji is like a puzzle box; the more you get hooked in his games the more he opens up even _more_ games.”

Tezuka nodded his head slowly. Kinda impressive. Kikumaru shared some of his thoughts.

He looked up when the redhead stood up, “Don’t get me wrong: I still dislike you.” He started before his voice softened, “But Fuji needs you as much as he needs me, and you’re going to be important to him soon enough, so..” he sighed, “I accept your existence beside Fuji.”

Soon enough..? What was that supposed to mean? Tezuka remained expressionless as he watched Kikumaru return to his seat.

This just confirmed to Tezuka how much Kikumaru understood Fuji, more than he gave him credit for.

A few minutes later, Fuji sauntered into the classroom with his usual smile and leaned on Kikumaru, resting his chin on the other’s head and talking quietly to him. He saw the redhead extending a hand to pinch Fuji’s cheek before the brunet managed to slap it away with a pout.

When Fuji dropped in his seat, he turned to Tezuka and stuck his tongue out. Kikumaru’s words rang in his head and he chuckled silently, watching Fuji smile cutely at him.

* * *

 

Tezuka had just left the classroom ready to go home when he saw the redhead zoom past him in the opposite direction that students normally took to leave school.

He stared after him in befuddlement before he shrugged his shoulders and moved in his way. If Kikumaru ran that way, though, did that mean Fuji was left to walk home alone?

Tezuka didn’t need to think too much for an answer as the answer presented itself to him; Fuji gave him a peace sign with his signature tongue-out smile across the hallway. He smiled lopsidedly and made his way towards him.

“What’s up with him?” he asked, not really needing to explain who he was talking about.

Fuji cackled, “He ran away from that Inui, his lab partner.” He answered him seemingly amused beyond limit. “Serves him right. He’s been avoiding him for the last week and now he’s cornered.”

Endlessly blue eyes suddenly popped open and regarded him with a mischievous look, “Let’s go!” he grabbed Tezuka’s wrist hurriedly and pulled him down the stairs, trying as they might to sidestep other students in their haste.

“Why are we running?” Tezuka asked when they were almost outside school.

“Because he told me to wait for him!”

“And you’re leaving him?”

“Yup~” he even had the audacity to pop the ‘P’ and skip in his walk.

Tezuka _almost_ felt bad for the redhead. “Why?” he decided to ask when they were changing their shoes.

Fuji huffed like he was annoyed. “If he doesn’t finish the science project he started with Inui he won’t get his grade. I’m just doing what’s best for him.” He puffed his chest like he was proud of what he’s doing.

The bespectacled teen sighed inwardly. There was no helping it when it came to this. At least Fuji was a neat delinquent.. in a unique way.

“Let’s see..” Fuji hummed, “ _’YOYO. Good luck. With love.’_ There. Sent.”

Tezuka raised an eyebrow. “What’s YOYO?”

“You’re On Your Own, of course.” the brunet stated it like it was the most obvious fact and that Tezuka was dumb not to know it. Duh.

Fuji’s phone chimed with a received message, which the boy opened gleefully. He then proceeded to burst out laughing very loudly in the middle of the road. He turned the screen to Tezuka and Tezuka saw the angriest, biggest, most obnoxious **‘ _FUCK YOU’_** printed on the device.

He snorted amusedly at that. A small chuckle involuntarily followed when he saw how much Fuji looked like he was enjoying himself over that reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave some love. I need it T-T
> 
> No seriously, would just like to know what you guys think so far.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tezuka’s mind felt like a coaster ride; so many thoughts running in his head and so many more questions. The most prominent one of them was the question of whether Fuji will be fine or not..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long wait, guys. A lot of things happened, and I actually wrote most of this just now in the past hour. Got a sudden boost of creativity and got it going which results in me having really itchy eyes x.x  
> hope you enjoy!

Sometimes it was really difficult for Tezuka to know what Fuji was thinking. He did know by now that his smiles didn’t all have the same genuine quality to them, and it was equally as hard to notice when that would be. He could tell, sometimes -when he was watching close enough-, by the small wrinkles on the outer corners of his eyes; if they appeared then he’d better focus on the smile before it’s gone.

The jovial mood was also often fake, he discovered. Ever since Kikumaru told him that solitude gives Fuji peace he started paying more attention to the brunet before and after he’d disappear from class.

* * *

 

**...**

He was making his way to the roof, two cinnamon-apple puffs in hand along with a bag of popcorn. His thoughts kept shifting; Fuji got his part of Tezuka’s thinking time, but now a history research was sharing that time, unfortunately.

They had just received the assignment during the earlier class; he had no idea what or who he wanted to do a research on yet. Tezuka normally enjoyed doing researches, but not now.. it was taking his mind off better things to think about.

The bespectacled teen sighed silently and stepped out on the roof, eagerly searching for Fuji’s smiling face with his eyes. And, there Fuji was, sitting in the corner.

Something felt wrong, though..

Normally Fuji would look over and greet him from his place. Fuji did not turn his head at the sound of the door opening and closing just now. Tezuka frowned minutely in surprise before he shook it away (mentally) and walked casually to where the brunet was sitting.

“Fuji.” He called once he sat down beside him.

A soft sound left the brunet’s lips before he jolted upright, like he’d been sleeping. His blue eyes opened and stared at Tezuka for a good minute before the former blinked and rubbed at his eyes with the heel of his hand. “Ah, Tezuka..” he started, voice rough and low, “is it lunchtime already?” he asked and gave Tezuka a smile.

Tezuka’s heart clenched, his brows furrowing in worry. A fake curve that the bespectacled teen didn’t like at all. His face looked more tired than normal..

“Are you okay, Fuji?” he asked, concerned.

“Yeah, everything is fine. Why?” Fuji chirped dryly in response after clearing his throat, not that it worked.

Tezuka was not the least convinced, but he let it slide and gave Fuji the packet of pastry. He wondered if he should ask about it or not. But, just then Fuji’s head lolled to the side like it was too heavy for him to lift and suddenly there was a weight on Tezuka’s arm and a sharp wince sounded.

“Fuji..” the older teen called, worry ebbing away at his tone, “Fuji, what’s wrong?” he supported the other’s shoulders and tried to help him straighten up but Fuji was shivering and breaking out in cold sweat at the mere touch.

“No.. don’t move..” the brunet said in an even lower tone and sagged against him.

Tezuka didn’t know what to do, what was the problem, but it looked serious. _Think, Kunimitsu, think.._ he thought to himself, then asked in a low voice of his own, “Does anything hurt, Fuji?”

He could feel how the smaller teen tried to hold himself up so he aided his attempt, while Fuji shook his head slowly once, “No, I’m fine. It’s okay..”

Tezuka felt angry all of a sudden. It was obviously _not_ okay. “Liar. Tell me what hurts.” And when the brunet looked ready to object he added firmly “Tell me.”

“My head..” Fuji gave in, “.. my chest..” his eyelashes looked wet at that moment that Tezuka couldn’t bear it. Making up his mind, he carefully helped Fuji to his knees and draped his arms over his shoulders, reaching back to hold the backs of his knees and heaving him up. Fuji held on to his shirt and tried to break away but he held him in place. He was surprisingly dangerously very light on his back.

“Hold on. I’m taking you down.” He announced firmly and began the walk downstairs to the infirmary as quick as he could.

On their way they were met with countless stares but Tezuka didn’t pay them any mind. Fuji’s head had fallen to his shoulder and he could hear how strangled his breath sounded. He only had one thing in mind and upped his pace.

Once he was at the infirmary, he was about to call for someone to open the door when a hand shot beside him and slid it open. He knew who it was immediately when he saw the flash of red hair in his peripheral vision.

They went inside hurriedly, Kikumaru helping him lay Fuji down on a bed and calling out for the school doctor. “What’s wrong with him?” the woman said tightly as she approached them, Tezuka’s hands flying to pop open the first buttons of the smaller’s shirt. “His blood pressure is high, not enough intake of oxygen, and he’s probably severely lacking sleep.” He shot quickly then made way for the doctor to assert his judgment.

Fuji was breathing heavily, his face looking awash from colors and Tezuka actually felt a pang of fear inside him, but he shook it away.

“Go see if you can find some dark chocolate in the cafeteria.” She ordered them both and waved them off, to which both teens complied without saying a word.

Once they were out and hurrying over he waited for Kikumaru to say anything, but he remained silent weirdly enough. It was a bit crowded at the counters and Tezuka wondered if he should push his luck and people to get in but the redhead beat him to it.

“Emergency situation!” he yelled to the students in the line and marched through to the kitchen staff. “I need some dark chocolate!” he slammed his hand on the counter and soon got the ‘medicine’ in his hand and rushed back to Tezuka’s side, jerking his head in an indication for him to start moving back.

It seemed like it took hours to reach the infirmary again and see Fuji with normal breathing speed and heart rate, but one look at the clock told him it had been only ten minutes.

The bell rang and students went back to their classes while they waited inside the room silently as Fuji seemingly dozed off from fatigue.

Soon, there was a knock on the door and the principal himself came in with a deep furrow of his eyebrows. Tezuka and Kikumaru both stood up at seeing him, confusion and suspicion written on each of their faces. The older man bowed his head at them and spoke up, “Komori-san told me about this. I’ll take it from here; you can both go back to class.”

The way it was said had a sense of finality to it that neither of them argued, but hesitantly stepped out. The principal watched them as they left unmoving, waiting for them to follow the orders, but once the door slid close with a soft thud they were left in the same silence as just before, like nothing had changed.

Tezuka’s mind felt like a coaster ride; so many thoughts running in his head and so many more questions. The most prominent one of them was the question of whether Fuji will be fine or not..

Kikumaru never said a word until they reached their class, and it was only to fire off a response at the teacher..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment please, or kudos if you like this!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For a moment, all else disappeared. His thought, his questions, his doubts.. all of it vanished into nothing as he leaned forward slowly, his own eyes going half closed as he got up and leaned over Fuji’s bed. Tezuka witnessed how the brunet’s eyes willingly fell close as he inched their faces closer still, until their lips were merely a hair’s breadth away. Something stopped him..
> 
> But then Fuji’s soft whisper drifted through his ears, “Do it..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can safely say I'm happy with how this chapter turned out. I'm trying to make this more realistic than anime world, so I'd be happy to get your feedback. Thanks for those who left me comments. I love you!

The rest of the day was quiet.

Or was it that only he was tense? Tezuka wasn’t sure anymore..

He only wished he could somehow check up on Fuji, but classes wouldn’t let up. Strangely, Kikumaru remained in class as well the whole time when Tezuka expected him to leave any moment.

At the last ring of the bell, finally, signaling the end of the classes for the day, Tezuka found himself standing by Kikumaru’s desk with his bag slung on his shoulder. The redhead only looked up at him from the corner of his eye before he sighed and got up himself, throwing his bag over his shoulder carelessly then moving to Fuji’s desk to collect his things.

They walked silently, ignoring everyone else looking weirdly at them, until they reached the infirmary. Tezuka listened for any sound coming from the room but he couldn’t catch anything. “Do you think the principal is still inside?” he voiced his question to his odd companion of the day.

“I don’t care.” The redhead mumbled and knocked loudly before sliding open the door right after, not waiting for a confirmation that he could enter.

True to Tezuka’s thoughts, the older man was sitting by Fuji’s bedside, rubbing his hand, quietly talking to him. It retreated quickly the moment the door opened though and the bespectacled teen furrowed his brows in a mix of confusion, worry, and suspicion at the man. He felt an elbow nudge his side and when he looked, he found the redhead giving him a deadpanned look, as if mocking his silent questions. Did he really understand what Tezuka was thinking?..

With that, Tezuka dropped the rising issue with the principal’s presence in the room and walked in after Kikumaru, excusing himself and bowing his head respectfully.

Fuji only kept his head lowered, and didn’t acknowledge anything going on around him.

“Well,” the principal started, getting up and heading for the door, “like I always tell you, Fuji-kun. You need to take care of yourself..” And he looked like he was holding back a sigh. His gaze then shifted to the two standing. “I’ll leave you boys alone.” And with that, he slid the door close behind himself.

The three teens occupying the room remained silent for a few moments before it was broken by Fuji clearing his throat tiredly and looking up at them with a forced smile. “Why are you here?”

The redhead clearly went furious by the stupid question, and if he were to be honest, Tezuka felt the same spark of irritation.

“You ask why?” Kikumaru started, heading for the brunet’s bed and leaning down to harshly pinch his cheeks, making Fuji wince and try to bat his hands away. “Because you suddenly disappear and I have to hear it from others that you were carried by this guy here-“ he jammed his finger back at Tezuka, “.. to the infirmary, unconscious!” his hand shook as he stood there, watching Fuji’s guilty eyes, “I hope you know it’s taking everything to stop myself from punching you right now. I knew there was something wrong with you ever since last week! But, no! Fucking stupid Fuji Syuusuke has to act tough even around me! Thank you for considering me such a best friend for _nothing_.”

A heavy silence fell in the corners of the room. Tezuka watched from his place as the redhead breathed deeply after his outburst, watched Fuji curl up on himself even more. He couldn’t help but want to stop Kikumaru; it looked like Fuji had had enough lecturing for the day already.

Thankfully, he didn’t need to intervene between the two of them as Kikumaru took a deep breath then dropped Fuji’s bag beside the bed and turned for the door. “I’ll see you tomorrow. Make sure he actually goes home for once, Tezuka.”

“Eiji..!” Fuji’s eyes opened in an expression of hurt and guilt, but he fell back quiet at the look his supposedly-best friend threw him over his shoulder.

After the door slammed shut behind him, Tezuka sighed and stared at the window, trying to make out what would the best thing he could do now be. When he shifted his eyes in again, Fuji was back to staring at his hands.

The bespectacled teen walked closer, dropped his bag down next to the other one, and sat down on the chair the principal had occupied just before, his right arm resting on the edge of the bed.

“Did you eat?” He decided to start on a neutral note, softly, trying to catch Fuji’s gaze. “You, umm..” he trailed off, pausing for effect. Which was a good thing, he decided, as the brunet lifted his eyes to look at him tiredly.

“You-..”

“If you’re going to join them with the lectures, save it.” The normally snarky and snappy retort came out in a weak voice this time and Tezuka couldn’t help but sigh.

“No, I..” he started again, “I like the color in your face now.. more than the paleness of this morning.” He looked down at the bed before he sought out Fuji’s gaze, “if that means anything to you.”

More colors seemed to come forth in Fuji’s cheeks as he looked away. Tezuka smiled to himself at that, soon blinking in surprise when he felt warmth on his hand. Apparently, Fuji’s own hand was covering it.

He waited, and felt his heart beat lighter when Fuji finally met his eyes with a clear, albeit tired, smile, and his blue eyes open and soft-lidded. “Thank you..” the brunet whispered, and Tezuka was so enraptured in the moment he didn’t care to look away.

For a moment, all else disappeared. His thought, his questions, his doubts.. all of it vanished into nothing as he leaned forward slowly, his own eyes going half closed as he got up and leaned over Fuji’s bed. Tezuka witnessed how the brunet’s eyes willingly fell close as he inched their faces closer still, until their lips were merely a hair’s breadth away. Something stopped him..

But then Fuji’s soft whisper drifted through his ears, “Do it..”

A spark of.. something.. filled Tezuka’s mind as he erased the remaining space between them and pressed his lips softly over Fuji’s, feeling their softness. His hand moved to slide through the brunet’s hair at the side of his head, holding him there as he tilted his head and gently mouthed an open kiss on Fuji’s lips. He could feel quite clearly how the latter parted his lips and allowed him access.

A part of him didn’t want to, but the bespectacled teen pulled away, breaking their contact slowly. He kept his eyes on Fuji’s face and watched him open his eyes slowly, his lashes looking a little wet. The blue orbs shifted between Tezuka’s lips and up to his own brown ones, a stray tear forming on the edge of his eyelid that Tezuka wiped with his thumb.

For the remaining fifteen minutes they had before the school gates closed, Tezuka sat beside Fuji and hid his face from the world with his chest, stroking his back, as the frailer teen got the overwhelming feelings off his chest.

* * *

 

It felt like they were alone in the world as they walked down the street together, Fuji keeping his little finger hooked with Tezuka’s matching one.

And if it wasn’t an already sensitive moment, he might have teased Fuji about it, but he kept his mouth shut for the best. Fuji’s reddened eyes spoke loud enough of how much stress he’d relieved all at once.

He turned his head to watch Fuji’s hair sway with their steps only to frown momentarily when he found him staring back at him with his signature smile. Tezuka huffed a laugh and intertwined their fingers together, looking back forward again as they resumed their slow stroll.

“What are you going to do about Kikumaru?” the taller teen asked cautiously.

Fuji only hummed and shrugged one shoulder, “Dunno..” he murmured.

“Talk to him.” Tezuka encouraged him lightly with a small smile. “I know it’s not my place to say, but he did seem very distracted all day.” And when he felt the mood losing the little positive flow he managed to get it to, he threw in, “He forgot to curse me.. I knew something was missing.”

And once again, he felt a spike of ego poking his side when he heard Fuji’s small chuckle and saw his wry-but-real smile spreading on his lips.

“I’ll see.” Fuji spoke softly and gave him a sincere glance, and Tezuka once again knew he would never get over the crystal blue of his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave some love before you leave this budding love <3
> 
> (lol)


End file.
